User talk:Jdogman
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Thomas to the Rescue page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Goldenbear (Talk) 11:54, July 12, 2009 Re: My recent edits Well, another user said that the edits you made were confusing, so I undid them. And I agree that the narrow gauge engines can go with the standard gauge engines, but, for the sake of appearance, I think that the Diesel and steam engines should be seperate. Is there anything else I forgot? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:29, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I agree that the TrackMaster and TOMY stuff should be put into their respective pages. It's just so confusing, since they're almost the same! And I didn't know that Brio made battery powered engines; can you show me a pic of one? Maybe the "Bandai Thomas Candies" can be a new page? The one we have already is for the toy range, so how about giving the candies their own page? And about the Lionel Annie and Clarabel, check out what I did to the page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:09, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Duncan TV timeline Here's my thoughts on why I don't think Duncan could have been on the Mid Sodor Railway. I would have just put it into the edit summery box, but it's much too long. Anyway, in Granpuff, Duke is put into his shed and it's stated/implied that many years past. It's also said that Stuart and Falcon came to the Skarloey Railway at that time (no Duncan). Later, in A Bad Day for Sir Handel, the two engines meet Skarloey (again no Duncan). Finally, in Home at Last, Skarloey meets Rusty and doesn't know who Duncan is until he rolls up. So, to summarize: # Too many years passed between Duke being left and later found. # It's never stated that Duncan was bought by anyone. # If the Skarloey would have bought Duncan, Skarloey should have known who he was when he returned from being mended. I hope you don't think I'm having a go at you; I'm just explaining my reasons. I look forward to your reply. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:01, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much for saying so. :) Well, it would be impossible for Skarloey and Rheneas to "officially" be on the MSR because they were too busy running their own railway (as seen in Gallant Old Engine). I had thought about Duncan going to another railway before coming to the Skarloey, but then Sir Handel and Peter Sam should have known him better than they did in subsequent episodes. Perhaps, if all three did come from the MSR, Peter Sam and Sir Handel could have acted as a buffer (pardon the pun :P) between Duncan and the others. But since that didn't happen, I don't think that Duncan was ment to be their as anything more than set dressing. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bandai Candy models I don't really understand what you mean by redirecting the Gold Rail page. Can you explain it again? And I just remembered that we have this page: Food. So the Bandai candies can go there. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:00, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :I understand now, but since there's also the "Departing Now" range on the Bandai page, how could that work out well? And all this time I thought they were food! :P Does that series have an official name? If not, I can't think of a proper way to add them to the Wikia. :/ Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm. I have a problem with their name; it makes them sound more like food than toys! :P What I'm affraid of is that others will also think that they're candy and then get confused. :/ When you get back home, can you please check on the name of this toy range as well? I'd love to add it in, but I still don't know how! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Plea to remove merchandise sections I don't see why they should go. They not only expand otherwise short pages, but some people only care about the merchandise, so this gives them a way to find out what lines each character is made in. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Blocked from your wiki Sorry for Blocking you i was trying to lock the page so that register could only edited it. MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! Re: Locked pages The DOTD pages will be opened soon after the UK release and I'm waiting for Oliverandtoad13 to finish uploading the images from RS #42. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Season 14 On ABC, Finally! Jdogman, if you still haven't seen Season 14 and still want to, ABC2 will be broadcasting it from October 5 2011 at 1:05pm. About time too! CharlieTheFunEngine14 - I'm a fun engine! 00:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC)